


Try-Hard

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [30]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, clueless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 30: Doing Something SexyGlimmer tries to be sexy for clueless Adora





	Try-Hard

Flowers. Glimmer went to go and get lots of flowers. And candles. A lot of them. She got more than any normal person would.

She wanted to make up the room for Adora, making a romantic and sexy candlelit area for her and her wife to share a special night.

She spread out rose petals, all over the floor, leading up to the windowsill bed that they now mainly used. She lit candles surrounding the bed, the small flame creating an amber glow around the room.

Next, it was time for Glimmer to get ready. She looked around her closet, not having much in terms of sexiness, though she did have a nice set of lingerie that Bow had jokingly got her as a wedding shower gift. It could be considered sexy, as there was a a full bra with some see through fish net type cloth draping over her, panties matching the bra.

She decided that it would have to do, and pulled it over herself. She laid down on the bed, making sure she was in a "paint me like one of your french girls" position.

And finally, she waited for Adora.

And Adora came into the room not long after.

She looked around the room, seeing the flowers and candles and finally Glimmer laying on their bed.

And Adora, being the clueless person she was, decided to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

Glimmer's "I'm trying to be sexy" smile faltered, and she collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"I was trying to be sexy for you!"

Adora just laughed and sat down next to her wife. "Glimmer, I don't even know what that means."

The pink haired girl blushed, laughing in a strange, oblivious manner. "Of course you don't, hun. But hey, you look adorable."

The blonde blushed and placed a small kiss onto her lover's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT! FINALLY! 
> 
> Peep the second chapter of Hurt, coming soon to a theater near you!


End file.
